In the conventional process of casting metal parts in said molds, when the castings are removed from the molds, some debris usually remains with the casting. That is, when the sand molds are broken open and the castings removed, sometimes some sand will stick to the interior or exterior walls surfaces and, in some cases, bits of metal, broken portions of cores and the like also adhere to the metal. Thus, it is usually necessary to clean the casting immediately after it is removed from the sand mold and before any machining is performed.
Conventionally, castings have been cleaned manually. That is, an individual worker has been required to remove debris by brushing, blowing compressed air upon the casting and in some cases impacting against particularly tenacious debris sticking to the casting. Such manual cleaning is relatively slow, requires considerable labor, and is difficult to perform. Where castings are produced on a mass production basis, such as large quantities of engine block castings for automotive engines or similar types of metal parts, a more mechanized, automatic and more effective system of cleaning is needed. The invention herein relates to such an apparatus.